Tegami Bachi Transformed
by Briixzyanaa
Summary: All she knew is to kill and observe. Unable to get close to others in fear of hurting them. She damned herself to a life of deception and solitude. Then that fragging human boy squeezed his way into her cold spark...
1. Prologue

**Hi! Okay, so I'm doing this because I wanted to see what my OC's were like and what people thought of my writing style. So I thought in my head-bone: 'Why not shove them into the Tegami Bachi universe?' I was going to do this as a cross-over with Transformers but decided not to publish it as one 'cause I didn't really think it was a full cross-over, only a half one really, you know? ANYWAY! I'd like to thank: AlexisHuang101 and my friend that will be now known as Mary-chan for being my beta's and to all the epic authors who inspired me to write! So, now my random pointless speech is over: ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tegami Bachi or Transformers, though it would be awesome if I did**

**Prologue**

Bright eyes, shining with innocence, despite the rage that flows.

Light dancing of silver, though eternal darkness reigns.

Pained grunts echo, slick claws drag through sand.

Climbing the cliff face that stands proud as she pulls herself up.

Watching over the lights of that town, they are so tantalizing in the twilight shadow.

"Bree!" A voice calls, the one named Bree looks at the owner of the voice with an indifferent expression. She hops down from her perch, like a weightless baby bird until she lands in front of her care-taker.

"Are you going now?" Bree asks, her voice the sweet melody that a seven year old girl has.

Her caretaker nods, an eighteen year old woman at his side "Yes…You'll take care of her, won't you?"

Bree pets the white dog on her caretaker's other side "Of course, Gauche. It's my job. I'll protect all of Amberground if I must."

Gauche smiles "You do that." As he turns and walks away, the white dog trotting obediently by her master's side, the elder woman looks down at Bree, a doubting expression on her face.

Gauche had entrusted the life of his seven-year-old, paralysed sister to Bree.

How could a little human girl like Bree take care of anyone by herself?

But then again, who said Bree was human?

**WHAHAHAHAHA! Done! Yay! Please tell me what you think people!**

**Please review!**

**-B**


	2. Chapter 1 Return

**So here's the new version of TBTF. It's been altered and the story line is different. I hope you all enjoy. ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bree and the idea for this fic**_

**Chapter 1**

_Bree POV_

_5 years later_

**/Landing successful. Scanning internal and external systems/**

Ugggghhhhh…..

**/Damage levels at 8%. No critical damage. Proceed in rebooting systems?/**

'Ignitiate'

Ughhhh…

**/Audio…100%/**

**/Motor control…100%/**

**/Vocal processor… 46% critical damage, preparing repairs/**

**/Optical…100% Rebooting…/**

My systems came online. I was currently in my escape pod form, I was escaping from our family war, which has been raging for centuries. I was part robot, I could transform into a pod for inter-dimensional space travel…or something. Speaking of dimensions, where the frag was I?

I sent my query into my personal computer, which was imbedded into my processor.

**/Dimension: D348712:- A.G/ **That was my reply. A.G? Ah…Amberground…of course.

I stand up at my full height of 15 feet and look around. I seem to be in some sort of desert? Maybe? It was dark out. Sort of around twilight. I stare more off into the distance, I see a town, I think, not far from here. I'll need to hide there while I heal from my injuries. I use some of my energy to transform into my human form. My silver-almost-white hair turned chocolate brown with golden tips. My metallic body parts created holographic skin over the top to hide itself. My optics turned into human eyes. My left one electric blue and my right one purple. My armoury has turned into a simple silver sundress. It's kind of wrecked, but whatever…Sylvette might scold me though…

I run towards the town, not very quickly considering my injuries. I run a few miles before the ground begins to shake a bit. I freeze. What the hell? I look around, searching for whatever it was. I keep my soul-scan up, searching for any souls or hearts. Nothing. I start thinking it was maybe just an Earthquake when a giant freaking metal bug jumped out of the sand.

Fragging Gaichuu…

I glare at it. At first instinct I transform my right arm back into its metallic state, and then into a giant cannon-lazer thing. I don't know exactly what my weapon was, so I just named an 'AK-47 on steriods'. It fit.

I aim and begin charging it. It fires and the bullet rips directly through the bug. A beam of light beams through its metal armoury. The Gaichuu begins to glow, before it explodes. _Still nothing but armour… _I think, watching as the metal pieces of its body surround me on the sand dune. I notice a small purple, star-like thing falling from above. I look up and there in the sky are a whole bunch of them. I reach out to touch one, but pull away. Something is telling me not to.

I look towards the town again and begin to head for it. I run the rest of the distance. As I reach it, I feel something fall on my arm. I look at my arm where a small droplet of water is, it's started to rain. I walk around the town watching the people, seeing how they live so I can do the same. They're all rushing home now, because of the rain

I sigh and continue toward another street when I hear thunder, I look up to the sky, it's raining heavier now

_Hey... _I gasp, I know that voice!

_It's raining... _That's my brother! My twin brother Seth! White lashes before my eyes before I see myself sitting under a huge tree, next to my twin.

'_It's nothing special, Seth, but... I kinda like the rain.' I say to my brother, I smile at him, he smiles back_

'_Same... It's so nice...and it smells good.'_

'_Seth, that's weird..'_

_He grins at me 'oh well...hey, Bree, can I promise you something?' I turn and look at him, my brow furrowing_

'_Sure.'_

'_I promise that I will never leave you, and that I will always protect you. 'cause you're my sister.'_

_I took his hand and smile 'okay! I promise the same too! We'll always be together, right? In our sparks? That's what dad said!' Seth squeezes my hand_

'_Yup, we'll always be together...'_

I stare up at the rain, as I remember. That was so long ago... Now, my brother is missing. Some say he was murdered. But I don't think so, he promised, so I will find him. Tears well up in my eyes as I stare at the rain, they spill over as I feel a scream of agony inside my spark. I keep moving ignoring the pain that is continuously inside of me. I reach my 'home', my new one, the one I've lived at for a good seven or so years. I let myself in and drag myself into the kitchen.

"Yo, Sylvette." I sigh, sleepily, Sylvette turns around and her eyes widen and she drops her spoon thing

"Bree? You-I...I—What?" She stammers, I grin

"I'm home."

She pouts and goes back to her cooking "It's about time."

I smirk, and look at the photos on the mantle "Gauche home yet?"

I feel the tension rise in the room and I sharply turn to Sylvette, her thoughts rush through me. He….Gauche…is…dead?

"You're lying." I hiss "That's not possible. He raised _me _for crying out loud!" My optics are as wide as plates. Sylvette shook her head repeatedly and then started to cry.

"I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…I—I just…." She sobs, my anger vanishes and I realize that thoughts can't lie. Gauche is gone. I'm all she has left. I walk to Sylvette and hug her.

"It's okay. I'm here." I soothe her, I'm all Sylvette has left.

And I fragging left her to kill.

"It's alright…I…" I'm at a loss for words. How am I supposed to comfort someone who has lost someone dear to death, when I have seen so much death, grieving is seen as a waste of time?

_Everybody is a liar_

I jerk and stand up straight, Sylvette looks up at me in teary confusion

"Bree?"

"It's nothing…I'm just tired." My voice is emotionless, I walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs, to the bookshelf at the end of the hall. I grab the sides of it and haul it over, revealing the wooden door behind it. My bedroom. She kept it hidden.

…how the hell did she get up the stairs?

I open the door and walk straight to my bed. My optics pierces through the darkness easily. I fall onto my double bed. I transform back into my true form and I sleep.

I sleep for a very, very, very long time.

**Please review!**

**-B**


	3. Chapter 2 New Hope

**WOOOOOOOT! Chapter 2! So, the usual thanks to everyone! You're all awesome!**

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except Bree**_

**Chapter 2?**

_Normal POV_

Lag Seeing knocked on the door to the Suede house. He was full of hope, hope to find answers, answers that alternate to the ones he got from his mentor, Zazie.

Gauche was still a Bee. Lag was sure.

No one answered the door

"Maybe she's out?" He asked his dingo, Niche, who just stared back at him blankly. Lag pushed lightly on the door and it opened "Oh…! It was open…" He mused; he pushed it wider and hesitantly stepped inside "It…its dark, isn't it?"

Niche's pet, Steak, just grunted in response

"Um…Hello? Is anyone home?"

Something flew out of the darkness and landed at Lag's feet. He stared at it, Niche glared, she wanted to kill it.

It was a little frog wearing a bowtie….and it had wings…

"Wings? It can fly?" Lag exclaimed as the frog bounced into the air and took off. Niche hurriedly jumped after it, sharpening her golden hair into their special swords and stabbing the wooden floorboards where the frog landed, she missed though and looked up in order to find it. Mischievous eyes glinted back at her. Then a large wad of fabric was pulled over Niche's head.

"Got you!" the girl laughed, Niche grunted and started wriggling "Ah! Stop that! Stop wriggling up!" Niche stopped when her face was at the girl's chest "….is she stuck?"

The girl then whirls on Lag, pointing a very familiar gun in his direction.

"You guys just don't give up!" She snapped "Get out of here or I'll blow you full of holes!"

Lag jerked, blow full of holes? He began to panic, but the girl wasn't done with her rant

"You'll get last month's money when I've sold the dolls and clothes I've been working on! Just wait to the end of the month like I _told_ you!"

Lag furiously waved Steak around in attempt to shield himself

"N-No! We-We're not…" He stammered, Niche twitched and hardened her hair into swords, flinging them up and threatening Sylvette, who just looked down calmly, as if she was used to abnormality.

"Ah! Niche, you mustn't!" Lag desperately tried to calm the Maka girl. Sylvette stared at Niche as her swords returned to their hair state

"You're…" Lag said quietly "Sylvette?" Sylvette looked up at the sound of her name, Lag noticed the gun she had in her hand and realized why it looked so familiar

"That's Gauche's gun!" He exclaimed "Is he here? Does….Does that mean…That means Gauche…came back to this house right?" Lag started crying in relief. Lag continued crying, insanely happy his hero was still the man he admired. But his hope was soon cut short. Different coloured optics flashed in the darkness, inhuman ears picking every last breath, hearing the hope shattering in the boy's mind and soul. The alien's jaw tensed, her metallic feet lightly crunching against the wooden floor beneath her.

Again. Another hope destroyed. How much more darkness will envelop this universe?

Bree turned and walked back into her room, sliding the bookcase over to cover the door frame before closing the door. She climbed onto her bed and curled into a ball, wires connecting to her body, healing her, upgrading her, making her an indestructible killer again. She could still hear, despite the whirring of her systems, she could hear Sylvette tell that boy that Gauche was gone, tell him about the letter on the mantle, tell him that he was dead. Bree's canine fangs gnashed together. Angry with Gauche for not staying alive like he promised, angry at herself for not being able to protect him. Angry at that boy downstairs for being so naïve. Bree buried her face gently in the pillows and tried to sleep again.

Lag stared at Sylvette in disbelief at what he just heard. Gauche was gone, dead, and Sylvette had lost all hope.

"Please, don't come here again." Sylvette murmured quietly. Lag held in his tears and nodded

"Goodbye, Sylvette."

Lag left, but froze when he felt a chill on his back, like someone was watching him; he cautiously turned around, but only saw a bookcase at the end of the hallway. He frowned, but left the house.

Bree dreams. She may not be human, she may be a machine, but she still dreams. She's not just a robot, she's a Cybertronian. She has emotions, she is a living being with a soul.

But no heart.

Never a heart.

Her dream this time isn't a nightmare, which is rare. It's a dream of before she met Gauche and Sylvette. Long, long, long, long ago. The bright light of the Artificial Sun beams down on her brown hair, she glares at a beautiful woman, with silver hair and a majestic, white, hooded cloak. The woman was heavily pregnant. Bree's glare is icy, as she stares at the woman, who rubs her large stomach tenderly.

"You're cursing your own people." Bree's voice hisses, but it is higher than usual…how old is she in this dream? The woman looks up and smiles at Bree.

"I know."

"But still you let _that_ live." Bree snarls, nodding her head at the woman's stomach, the woman flinches a little but nods.

"Once I die, there will be no light. My child will continue."

"You'd damn your own child to this?" Bree spreads her arms out to gesture to the large white marble room they stand in, directly beneath the light of the sun. The woman doesn't respond to Bree's question.

"You are the Empress. You have the power to decide. Your child doesn't need this. You know it, you don't want it. Will you make your child steal the soul of others just to entertain the slaggers that don't even know what work is?"

The Empress starts to cry

"I hate this, Bree. I can't do it." She sobs. Bree walks closer to the woman and looks her dead in the eyes.

"Then run away, Anne Seeing."

Bree didn't wake up till much later.

Though when she did, she looked up and stared into a single sepia eye.

Lag couldn't help laughing to himself as he exited the Suede house the second time. He was now Sylvette's hope. And Gauche's gun was in his hands. He was sure Gauche was still out there. And Lag would find him. As he went to turn the doorknob of the front door. He felt that feeling again. That feeling of being watched. He turned around quickly, feeling much more nervous without Niche by his side. He looked up the staircase again, where the bookcase was. Except it wasn't there anymore, it was a door. Lag swallowed, he knew he probably shouldn't snoop, but his curiosity beat those thoughts and he cautiously climbed the stairs. He placed his palm on the wooden door, surprised to find that's its cold. He pushes gently and steps inside.

Shock overwhelms him.

Lag stares at the _things_ that scatter the room. Metal things, that flash and whir. He's never seen them before. It's dark in this room, it takes him a while to get used to the dark. But when he does, he can distinctively see a bed. He steps closer, is this someone's bedroom, he thinks?

He freezes when he sees someone on the bed, curled up in a ball. He blushes lightly in embarrassment, he just walked in on someone sleeping without permission! He goes to leave but he stops when he clearly sees the person on the bed.

But _that thing_ is not anywhere near a _person_.

**So there we go. Hehehehe….**

**-B**


	4. Chapter 3 Beginning

**YESSS! AHAAHHAHAHAHA! I'm on Chapter 3! :D**

**Special thanks to all! AlexisHuang101 and the ever-mysterious Mary-chan are my beta's so: THANKS for putting up with my random-ness!**

**Disclaimer: I own nada but Bree**

**CHAPTER 3! I'm on a roll!**

_Normal POV_

Metal. That's what covered _that thing's_ body. Was it made of metal? Lag didn't know, but it looked like it. It was terrifying, completely feral. Talons and claws and wires and metal. A human Gaichuu, a Gaichuu human. Could it eat heart? Why was it in Sylvette's house? Lag didn't know what to do, should he get closer to it. Would it eat his heart?

No, he should run away, get away from this….this…_monster._ He could feel darkness echoing off of it. Hatred, pain, sadness, loneliness, loathing, malice, pain, pain, pain….

Like a thick gaseous sludge that threatened to choke him.

Lag froze, unable to move, to do _anything_ but stare at that thing.

Then its eyes opened. At least, he was sure that they were eyes.

Lag felt air rush into him as he gasped and stumbled back a step at the shock of its eyes.

Different coloured, bright, stunning eyes. Despite the horror of its form, its eyes were absolutely enticing. Lag couldn't look away from those eyes.

"U-Uh…I…" Lag tried to form words but he simply couldn't, that _thing_ choked him up. Lag couldn't move, he wanted to get out of that room, but he was worried that _thing_ would jump. His meeting at the Bee Hive. He was going to be late. He had to go.

He cursed at himself for not bringing Niche with him when he returned to Sylvette's the second time. He shakily took a step backward, that _thing's_ eyes never looked away, never blinked, never shifted, they stayed locked on Lag, strength, hatred and pain glowing from them.

Another step back, he was near the door now, just two more steps and he could leave. He took those two steps carefully and then felt for the handle, he grabbed it, turned it, and the door swing open surprisingly fast. Lag fell, but he didn't even notice, he couldn't look away from that _thing_. It wouldn't look away either, it just stared. Lag hurriedly got to his feet and slammed the door and ran from it and out the door. He ran to where Niche and Connor were waiting. He didn't notice the throaty growl that sounded as he closed the door.

"It's _you!"_

-Time Skip-

Bree was slightly irritated by the fact that Aria kept staring in shock at her as if she'd come back from the dead.

"Hi, Ari. Can you stop gaping at me like a fish? It's making me uncomfortable..."

"But…Bree! When did you get back? You've been gone for three years! And you expect me to be calm?" Aria exclaimed

"Yes! You're _Aria Link_ for Primus' sake!" Bree retorted

"Well, if it isn't our favourite little Bee?" A voice chuckled

"Lloyd. Keeping your rank of Director I see." Bree sighed, smirking "You're lucky to have Aria at your side. Otherwise this Bee Hive would get nowhere."

Largo Lloyd frowned "Are you saying I'm incompetent?"

"Most definitely."

"Well then, miss Bree. Since you're _so_ much more competent than I, your boss, you can be the mentor of the Bee that's joining today."

Bree's teeth ground together

"You know I hate baby-sitting jobs, Lloyd."

"Aren't you competent enough?"

Bree glared "I'll do it as long as there is cake waiting for me when I return."

Lloyd looked at Aria, who sighed in defeat "That can be arranged."

Bree smiled, "Wonderful."

Aria glared at her "Go get changed, you manipulative alien."

"Oh, Aria! I can feel your love all the way on the other side of the universe, you workaholic!"

"Freak-show!"

"Tight-ass!"

"Virus!"

"Bitch!"

"Alright, ladies, that's enough catching up…" Lloyd managed to stop the two, who glared at each other across the room.

"Ha! I got the last insult in!" Bree laughed, pointing at finger at Aria, who grumbled and organized her paperwork. Bree loved Aria, she really did. She was her surrogate human sister. She took care of her when Gauche couldn't, and their competitive and stubborn attitudes had been rivalling since the beginning.

It was just their way of saying 'I missed you'.

Bree returned a few minuted later, dressed in her uniform. The standard Bee shirt, tie and jacket, and a black ruffle skirt with silver converses. Lloyd wouldn't stop staring at her shoes. They were the weirdest shoes he's ever seen.

"Well, is my charge here?" Bree sighed in irritation; Aria looked out the window behind Lloyd's desk and then nodded.

"He's just arrived."

"…he?"

-More time skipping-

"Lag Seeing, twelve years old, resident of Coza Bel, Yodaka. As determined by the grade awarded to you by five examination officers and one examination observer, and after further discussion, it has been decided that you will be appointed a National Government Employee, as a Bee, a post office courier." Aria recited officially, she stood, proudly, on Lloyd's right, Bree standing on his left, her eyes trained on the ground like she was trying to burn a hole through the floor. Lag stood determinedly a few feet away, Niche hanging onto his arm, as he listened to the final decision made by the Director. Several high-ranking officers of the Bee-Hive were also present, as well a Zazie.

"You're the only person employed here from Yodaka besides Jiggy Pepper." Lloyd commented, smirking slightly "You've achieved your dream, eh, boy?"

Silence hung for a few seconds, making Bree fidget, she hated the silence, she felt it choked her, especially in comparison to the constant noise from the humans' minds.

"No." That one word made Bree peek up to see this new Bee. This one wasn't shallow like the others, maybe watching him wouldn't be as boring as she thought. On the other hand, the others present were shocked at the boy's statement. What else could he want? Now employed as a Bee, he'll get enough money to do whatever he wants. Not to mention the chance to go to Akatsuki.

"My dream…" Lag continued, quietly "Is not to become a Bee. My dream is to become a Bee and then to deliver a lot of precious heart…" Bree's head tilted slightly as she noticed a movement on the boy's face. He was crying. "There a people I want to meet, no matter what! They're somewhere out there in this world…" Lag sniffed "Because I'm sure there's someone out there, just like me…who wants to see someone dear to them, but can't. Because there's someone out there who wants to pass on their heart! In that person's place, I want to deliver their letter for them! I want to deliver their important heart!"

"What a strange human." Bree murmured, Lag seemed to drift off, as if he was remembering something important, before looking up and staring strongly at Lloyd

"My dream is…to become the top Letter Bee that Gauche Suede was aiming for! To become Head Bee!"

Aria flinched, Lag knew Gauche? How? Bree's face remained blank as she stared back at Lag, she already knew. She knew Lag's back story, about Gauche, and about his mother. It was in his mind, so it was passed on to hers. Bree stepped forward and walked over to Lag until she was standing in front of him, she held out her hand.

"Lag Seeing. I will be your mentor. My name is Bree." Her voice was flat and sharp, Lag flinched before grabbing her hand in his in a panic

"N-Nice to meet you!" He stammered. Bree grunted a reply and then exited the room, Aria sighing.

Lag stared at the door after Bree left.

Her eyes looked so familiar…

-yet another time skip-

"I can't believe you got that Bree chick as your mentor." Zazie huffed. Lag looked at his senior in question

"Why? Is something wrong about her?"

Zazie gave him an irritated look "You're new so I guess you wouldn't know. Anyone who's worked as a Bee knows that girl's a freak."

Lag blinked "….why?"

"Rumour says that Bree's worked here since the Director started out, and she hasn't aged since." Connor explained, munching on an apple

"But that's not possible." Lag exclaimed, dumbfounded. Connor just shrugged

"Some of the older Bees say she's the strongest one out there, she was even personally asked to go to the Capital."

"To Akatsuki?" Lag breathed

"Yeah, but I don't think so, otherwise she wouldn't be here, right?"

Lag stared thoughtfully at Connor before Zazie cut in

"All that stuff about Bree being 'the strongest Bee' and all that is total shit." Zazie said snidely, crossing his arms.

"You're not scared of her, Zazie? She seemed pretty intimidating…" Lag murmured

Zazie scoffed, leaning against the wall "Of course not! It's just stupid gossip."

And hand slammed against the wall, an inch away from Zazie's right ear. Zazie flinched and then froze up. That hand was covered in a brown Bee glove, and connected to an arm covered in the Bee jacket. Zazie jerked and stared at the eyes of the owner of the arm. The shock and , believe it or not, _fear_ that filled him for that minute, halted him from saying anything to the girl in front of him.

"Bree!" Lag exclaimed. Bree ignored him and leaned in close to Zazie to whisper in his ear

"There was a bug." She smirked and stood straight and removed her hand from the wall. She inspected her gloved hand and frowned.

"Such a pain…I've got my glove dirty now. Insects are such an annoyance. Maybe next time, I should silence them with one of my blades." Bree smiled at Zazie, pulling a small knife from her mail bag "What do you think, Zazie?"

Zazie swallowed, but said nothing. Bree smirked again, nodded at Connor and Lag and then walked off, pulling off her gloves and setting them on fire.

When she was thought to be in safe hearing distance, Zazie rubbed the back of his neck and muttered harshly "Freak."

Bree's smirk widened. Such naïve humans don't even know the beginning.

**I think my chapters are beginning to get longer again….**

**I've gone back to my four-page-(by Word Document standard)-limit rule. It's easier for me to manage the length of my chapters that way.**

**For those who missed the notice I posted a while ago, I am re-writing TBTF, and some other fics too, so if you've read More Than Meets The Eye, that's being re-done too.**

**That's good. Right? Review please!**

**-B**


	5. Chapter 4 That strange girl

**Here we go again. I really need to remember to actually get out of bed….and write….seriously…**

**I don't know if I mentioned this in the last chapter, but for those who are wondering about Bree's…character change, it's because I reviewed her character and personality a LOT and I actually wasn't happy with it, she was too bipolar to me. So I re-did and she ended up like this. It's actually fun to write her like this, but, don't worry, the old Bree will be back soon. I have a plot. Yay.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Bree as usual**

**Chapter 4? Maybe? I don't know**

_Normal POV_

It had been two weeks since Lag's acceptance as a Bee. He hadn't done many deliveries with Bree, and when he did, she didn't say anything, other than when he screwed up. Or when Moc Sullivan is involved…

Lag, Bree, Niche (and Steak) and Bree's dingo, a large silver-grey wolf named Elda, were heading to the pickup destination when Lag ran into Moc, and because he hadn't met him before and because he was a rookie, he felt it his obligation to introduce himself. Bree as usual stood at the back and ignored everything. But after he left, while Lag brooded about the stand-offish behaviour Moc performed, Bree decided to make a comment:

"Well," Bree states simply "He's a total asshole."

Though, today, Lag was hoping for something different.

When he met Bree outside the BeeHive, she was the same; straight posture, sharp, different coloured eyes, mouth in a firm line, one hand in a fist at her side, the other resting on the head of her dingo, the large sheath of her heavy bladed sword on her back. He greets her cheerfully, as always; she nods, but says nothing. Then, they're off on their journey.

"Lag." Niche's blunt voice cuts through the awkward silence like the blades of hair on her head "The weird girl's here again."

"That's rude, Niche." Lag scolds, but he wasn't really serious. His mind was so muddled lately. Every day, every time he left Sylvette's and returned, he would see that door. The door where _that thing_ is. He tries not to remember it, he tries to ignore the abomination living in the same house as him, nor has he spoken to Sylvette about it. But then, those dreams started. So weird, but so utterly terrifying. Blood and metal and screaming and pain, melded together into a symphony of terror and darkness. He particularly sees _that thing_ there. Standing in a burning place, a field of some sort, he guessed. A knife in its hand, staring at the ground, all around were more of _that thing,_ piled up, draped all over each other. Lag was sure they were dead, and Lag was sure _that thing_ had killed them. The funny thing was, the worse the dreams got, the more cold and unresponsive Bree got.

Lag was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Bree stop and turn around to face him. He kept walking, and walked straight into her, knocking her down and falling on top of her.

Realization in 3..

2..

1..

"Ah! B-Bree! I'm so s-sorry!" Lag stammered hurriedly getting off of her and going about three metres away from her, blushing insanely. Bree raised an eyebrow and smirked, as she got to her feet. She stared at Lag, smirking for a minute. Then Lag heard something he never though he would; Bree laughed. Lag turned around to look at Bree in mild surprise, his face still red.

"You're an interesting one." Bree chuckled, Lag's blushed deepened. Lag only just fully realized it, Bree was really pretty, and when she laughed, she was beautiful. Bree smiled once more and then turned and continued walking.

After that incident, Bree was a bit more responsive, she smirked at Niche's erratic behaviour, but otherwise still said nothing. Lag was very alert whenever Bree stopped so he didn't fall on her again. So, when Bree stopped on their way back from their last delivery and sharply turned to her left, Lag jerked to a stop immediately.

"Uh…Is something wrong?" Lag asked, carefully as Bree frowned

"Yeah, there's Gaichuu here. A lot of them." She replied with a nod. Lag followed Bree's gaze and saw the rising swarm. Lag went to grab his shindanjuu but Bree stopped him "No, don't shoot. It's a waste of heart, they'll just scatter. I'll do this one." Lag blinked, he had never seen Bree fight Gaichuu before, he hadn't seen her shindajuu either, did she have one? Or something different like Connor? Maybe that giant sword was her shindanjuu. But that seemed kind of unlikely.

Nope. He was right, Bree pulled the giant blade from her back and spun it around to loosen her wrist joints before stepping forward. Bree smirked, it'd been a while since she'd done this.

"I'll clean this up. You wait here." She said, Lag looked at Bree in confusion, there was a cold edge to her voice that he hadn't heard before. Lag turned his gaze to the mass of Gaichuu near them. Bree was running into _that?_ All by herself.

"I'll be fine. I'm stronger than you." She said bluntly, practically reading Lag's thoughts. Lag swallowed, but said nothing.

Then Bree disappeared.

It wasn't long until shells littered the ground around them, hundreds and hundreds of them. The rapid explosions in the air glowed like fireworks. It was even kind of beautiful. It wasn't long until every last Gaichuu was obliterated and the two Bees were left in the calm darkness of the night again.

"Are they…gone?" A shocked and awe-struck Lag asked Bree, who chuckled

"Nope." She turned around and Lag flinched by the look on her face. Wild and malicious, her eyes slitted and her mouth pulled into a feral grin.

"There's more. Many more. How fun. I'll cut them up." Bree laughed, it sounded so strange. Lag just blinked. He found himself scared by Bree's maniac change in attitude.

Bree broke out into a run as the sand dunes nearby exploded revealing Gaichuu of all different types.

Bree's running into _that?! _It's worse than the first lot! Lag thought as he watched the girl charge into the new mass of giant metal bugs. Lag couldn't move, the shock kept him glued to his spot as he watched the girl destroy every last Gaichuu with ease. What use are those, Lag first wondered when he first saw Bree's blade, Niche's swords can't cut through Gaichuu shell, and she's Maka! So why would normal blades work?

Lag soon realized they weren't normal blades when large gashes appeared in the Gaichuu shell.

Bree jumped on top of a Giachuu and her blade into a small gap of its armour on its back and levered the two sides apart, ripping the shell apart completely. Bree laughing the whole time

_I won't stop! Not until I've reached my limit!_

But that's not possible! Lag thought, how could she do that? Lag just stared at the scene in front of him as his mind tried to comprehend what he was seeing.

Before he knew it, that lot of Gaichuu was down too. Bree flopped down to a sitting position on the sand and sighed, Lag ran to her side.

"Bree-san! That was dangerous!" He exclaimed, his voice layered with concern "You could have lost some of your **heart**!"

Bree scoffed and looked away "Why do you care?" She huffed, Lag was taken-aback a little, didn't she understand about losing your **heart** means losing your memories?

"It doesn't matter how many Gaichuu I kill, or how tired I get, or how much I exert myself." Bree stood and dusted off her jacket "I won't lose any memories or 'heart'."

Lag blinked "You…won't? Why not?"

Bree looked at him in the eye "Because I never had a 'heart' to begin with."

Lag almost fell over. _That_ was simply impossible. You can't _live_ without your **heart.** It's just…_not possible at all_. Lag just stood there gaping at the girl in front of him.

"T-then…if…if you don't have a h-heart…how do you destroy Gaichuu..?" Lag spluttered, Bree looked at the blade in her hand.

"Oh, right. My family are advanced scientists; we're studying alternate ways to do stuff. Basically, my sword isn't made of metal, but some sort of high-resistant, light-weight stuff, the edge is coated with several bacteria, organisms and acid, these combined destroy the Gaichuu shell enough for it to fall apart completely with just a bit of a nudge. It's kind of cool, but I don't really get it."

Lag stared, Bree shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…I…I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She said meekly, earning her a confused look "When I fight Gaichuu, I get a little too carried away….and I kind of…lose it."

"It's okay." Lag nodded, smiling. He didn't notice the way that Bree became very interested in the ground when he smiled at her.

"We should go back to the Hive." Bree declared and began walking off, Lag jogged to catch up with her. For the next few keels the two were silent.

"How old are you?" Bree asked abruptly

"T…twelve." Lag responded, slightly surprised by her random question

"Okay. Your birthday's the 311th right? It was on your file."

Lag nodded again. Bree nodded herself and then stopped talking completely for the rest of the journey.

And when Lag's thirteenth birthday did come around, Sylvette informed him that he had the day off to celebrate.

"Why?" Lag frowned; he was reminded twice yesterday about his deliveries today.

"Aria-san sent a letter saying that Bree offered to take all of your deliveries for the day, because it was your birthday."

Lag raised his eyebrows "Bree did?"

Sylvette nodded "I got this letter too, addressed to you." She held her hand out and Lag took the white letter from her, he opened it quickly and read it

_Didn't know what to get you, so I stole your deliveries._

_HA! Now you have to have fun! Poor you!_

_If you don't, I'll steal Zazie's cats._

_(Zazie likes his cats)_

_Bye_

_-Bree_

Lag laughed a little, the letter was sort of random, and he could actually picture Bree saying this.

"I thought we might have a special dinner." Sylvette declared, rolling through the kitchen, Lag smiled

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Zazie and Connor can come over. Bree too, if you want."

"But she's doing her deliveries _and_ mine, won't she be busy?"

Sylvette grinned and looked at Lag over her shoulder

"She'll finish it all before the thirteenth bell."

_At the thirteenth bell~_

Lag can't remember why he chose _this_ particular hour to ask his friends over, but when he reached the Hive, Bree was sitting out the front, reading. He stared at her for a minute

"You've finished all the deliveries haven't you?" He said blankly, she just nodded and turned the page

"I'll be there at the eighteenth bell." She then said

"Okay."

And he walked off, not even questioning how she knew.

Bree peeked up at Lag from her book as he walked away and grinned.

**So there we have it, the latest chapter.**

**-B**


	6. Chapter 5 Friends

**So…chapter 5. LET THE FLUFFINESS COMMENSE.**

**Primus, I love my adorable fluffiness. Two chapters in a day…not bad. Don't really have anything else to say.**

_**Disclaimer: don't own TB or TF**_

**Chapter 5: Friends**

"…Holy Night…" Bree seethed as she glared at the giant tree in the Director's office

"Please don't hurt anyone, Bree." Aria sighed, tiredly

"You know very well my hatred of Santa Claus."

Lag blinked at Bree "Santa?" He questioned

"The Messengers. Didn't Connor tell you about this? I don't trust them…" Bree narrowed her eyes at the red costumes _every freaking Bee_ was wearing.

"Why?"

Aria cleared her throat loudly "_That_. Is not relevant. Lag, as this is your first Holy Night delivery, you'll be going with Bree."

Lag looked at Bree "I-I'll do my best!" He promised, Bree just nodded, tiredly.

Suddenly, the Director looked up from his paper work and grinned at Bree "Ah, right. Bree, I forgot to tell you that the girl Bees have a different uniform on Holy Night."

Bree stared blankly at him for five seconds before her eyes narrowed into slits and she spat out words laced with loathing venom: "I _hate _you."

~~~~~And so Bree gets changed~~~~

Bree threw a pen at Lag's head, he flinched and turned around to see her glaring viciously at him.

"Go. Down. Stairs." She hissed before slamming the door she was hiding behind. Lag wisely did as he was told.

"Yo, Lag." Zazie greeted, it was this time of year when Lag thought that Bree and Zazie would get along.

"Hi, Zazie. You're delivering with Connor, right?"

Zazie sighed "Yeah, and you got Bree again…So…she's wearing the girls uniform?" Zazie grinned, Lag frowned in confusion, Zazie just pointed to the top of the stairs leading to the Director's office.

Bree stood, blushing insanely, in her outfit. A red dress that fell just short of her knees, trimmed with white fluff, she wore white tights and red boots, and a red shawl trimmed with white and a green ribbon. Her hair was tied in twin ponytails and had a red flower in her hair.

Lag blushed, though he didn't know why. Zazie pulled a weird face

"It's weird to see _her_ in an outfit like that, she almost looks _cute._" Zazie said, Lag didn't say anything. Bree made her way over to Lag and Zazie, her face still bearing a flustered pout of embarrassment.

"Let's go before I hurt someone." She said in a monotone and then left the Hive, Lag ran to catch up to her.

~~Time Skip No Jutsu~~

"Alice's Orphanage?" Lag said reading the address again

"I went there once, I delivered the letter saying that the building was being destroyed." Bree sighed. Lag looked at her, but it's still in business…which is why their delivering there today.

Lag knocked on the door when they arrived, it was snowing and Bree kept wandering around in circles, Lag had to double check sometimes that she was actually coming with him and not being distracted by snowflakes. The door opened and a little girl with long blond hair and blue eyes stared at Lag. Bree then popped up at his shoulder

"Hey, Cosette, how are you?" She asked cheerfully, the girl's face lit up at the sight of the older girl and ran at her

"Big Sister!" At the joyful cry of the young girl, a nun and several other children came to investigate, Bree smiled at the nun

"Hi, Calla." She greeted the nun, who nodded, smiling in return, Bree fished around in her bag before producing a thick envelope "Here's the money for the next few months, and a bit extra 'cause it's a special occasion."

Lag stared at Bree in confusion, Bree smiled at him "I delivered the letter that this place was coming down, so I was there when they found out that these children would die unless they had a new home. I didn't have anything else to spend my pay-check on, so…"

"Oh." Lag murmured

Lag saw a different side of Bree at the orphanage, rather than the (slowly melting) cold side; it was happy, playful and kind. She laughed and told stories to the children until it was time to sleep. Lag felt himself respect Bree more. Bree spent the rest of the night staring at the stars in silence. She almost had a sad expression on her face, like she missed someone. Lag decided to join her. He sat beside her and sighed

"Hi, Bree. Is….is something wrong?"

"I'm not a...bad person, am I? I don't mean to be rude or anything. I'm just...socially awkward. I don't know how to act around people." Bree's somber voice muttered,

"Why is that?" Lag asked, looking at her, she shrugged

"I've never really had any friends; I've always been the abnormal one with no heart. And being awkward around people doesn't exactly help my image. But I guess it doesn't matter, I am who I am to myself."

"I don't think you're a bad person." Lag confessed, looking at the ground and then back at Bree from the corner of his eye. Bree kept walking, emotionless as she usually did, hiding her emotions.

"...Really?"

"Yeah." Lag nodded "I mean, you were helping those children, right? You were making them laugh...and, we've done a lot of deliveries together, you don't seem like a bad person to me."

"I'm glad." Bree smiled a little "I like you, Lag. I'm glad that I got to know you, because you're nice, even to someone cold and weird like me."

Silence settled between the two, Lag felt heat rise to his face in embarrassment.

"So...uh.." He attempted to continue the conversation but Bree cut him off

"Would it...be alright...if we were friends? Can we?" Bree looked at him with her sharp different coloured eyes, Lag blinked, slightly taken aback

"I already...saw you as a friend, I guess.."

Bree blinked a couple of times, then frowned "Really?"

Lag nodded

"Strange..." Bree frowned more

"Uh...is something wrong?"

"No. It's just...how do you become 'Friends' with someone. It's like...BAM, we're friends now. How do you get to that level? It's weird, especially if you started talking about it, like we just were I guess, standing there awkwardly saying 'So...I guess we're friends now...' and the other person would be all 'yeah, I guess...' and then you wouldn't know what to say next so you'd just stand there and eventually just walk away. Really you wouldn't get anywhere. Especially when introducing to other. It'd be like 'Yeah...this is my...friend...sort of...I guess..' and that would be weird." Bree babbled, Lag stared at her in wonder "Don't you think, Lag- what? Is there something on my face?"

"Uh, no, it's just-"

"Agh! Dammit! I've finally made a friend here and I'm already screwing up! Why must being a human be so hard!"

Lag chuckled, Bree peeked at him

"What?" she asked

"It's not that, it's just...you were always so quiet, I never thought you could speak so much, so fast, all at once."

Bree raised an eyebrow "Yeah? I can speak faster."

"Really? That was pretty fast..."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"Alright then. Topic, give." Bree turned herself to face him, grinning. Lag tilted his head in thought

"How about...our delivery addresses?"

"Alright." Bree thought about it for a bit then rattled them off, insanely fast. So fast that the author can't type them because author-sama is too lazy to think up all the addresses.

"And then...we came here!" Bree concluded, smiling in triumph, Lag just stared at her again; Bree raised an eyebrow and smirked "How was that?"

"I can't believe you remember all of the addresses we delivered to! That's impressive!"

Bree laughed "Thank you! People don't usually say that when I do something like that."

"Do what?"

"Babble on about things that I shouldn't remember at an unusually fast pace."

"What do they usually say?"

"'...piss off'."

Lag laughed, Bree grinned.

Friends were nice.

…**when roasted**

**/Shot by Mary/**

**REVIEW**

**-B**


	7. Chapter 6 Those Eyes

**So! Here we are with chapter 6! WHAT?! I can't believe I've made it this far! Thank you to all who reviewed! You're all awesome!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tegami Bachi or Transformers. I just own my OC's and the idea to do this**_

**Chapter 6: Oh, frag…**

The moment Lag walked into the Hive, he asked Niche to hit him to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The entire Hive looked like it had been attacked by a swarm of gaichuu. Lag stared in utter shock at the mess that once was the BeeHive.

"Get back here, you freak!" Zazie practically screamed, Lag flinched at the sudden noise and turned to its owner.

"You'll never take me alive!" An evil laugh was heard in response. A blur of blue and brown streamed past Lag and an arm wrapped around his neck

"Lag, you're my hostage now." Bree declared, grinning. Lag really didn't know what to say, Niche though, knew exactly what to say, and it included several threats.

Zazie ran into view of the two, panting and glaring at Bree. He pointed his shindanjuu at Bree and smirked

"You can't run now." he chuckled

Bree's own smirk widened "Maybe." she shrugged "But will you shoot Lag, my new hostage?"

Zazie faltered for a minute to think before firing his shindan, Bree shoved Lag out of this way quickly and jumped, dodging the blue arrows.

"Dammit!" Zazie cursed and ran after the retreating girl. Lag got to his feet and hurriedly ran after the two

"Zazie!" He called, but Zazie ignored him and kept running, Lag sped up and grabbed Zazie's arm to stop him.

Zazie glared at Lag "What?!"

"Why are you fighting Bree?" Lag asked

"Because..." a dark aura came over Zazie "She took all my cats!" and Zazie took off again.

Bree...stole Zazie's cats..?

Lag turned towards the direction Bree ran off in, and saw her standing a way away, waving and laughing. Lag followed Zazie as he cornered her at the door to the Director's office.

"Bree...why did you take Zazie's cats?" Lag asked, while trying to stop Zazie from shooting the girl who was taunting him.

"Well, I was eating some cake, and then Ari called me so-" Bree began

"Ari?" Lag asked, Bree nodded

"Yeah, it's my nickname for Aria."

Lag looked horrified that Bree addressed the Sub-Director so informally, Bree sighed

"Aria raised me at one point, she's practically an older sister to me or whatever."

"Shut up! Where are my cats?! You just showed up at my house and took them!" Zazie shouted angrily, Bree nodded very seriously

"Oh, yes. You were still in your pajamas too. Glad you changed out of those," Bree then leaned towards Lag and whispered loudly "There was food stains on them." Lag sweat-dropped and Zazie twitched in rage.

"That's it!" Zazie's spirit amber began to glow, Bree grinned mischievously

"You're going to get serious now? 'Bout time."

But before the two could fight again, a fist connected to each of their heads.

"Honestly, Bree. I thought that now that you're older, you'd stop annoying the other Bees!" Aris scolded as she glared down at the irritated Zazie and the pouting Bree.

"But, Ari..." Bree whined "He stole my cake!" Aria sighed

"Zazie," Aria turned to Zazie "For future reference, Bree's cake is to left alone." Aria then glared back at Bree "Then same goes as Zazie's cats! We don't need any violence here! You're tarnishing your reputation as Bees!"

"I just said that you shouldn't eat cake so early so I took it!" Zazie exclaimed

"Well, at least you didn't eat it..." Aria sighed again

"Why?" Lag asked, tilting his head, Aria gestured to the ruined Hive

"Because when it comes to Bree's cake, this is extremely tame."

"...oh."

Aria turned to Bree, who was fixing her tie "Zazie, Lag, you two are dismissed." she said

The two nodded and left quickly, leaving Bree to Aria's wrath.

"It's hard enough to explain your madness as it is. But they don't even know what you are yet, and you still make it hard for me to keep you hidden." Aria muttered

Bree dusted off her jacket "It doesn't matter. The portals are opening again, they'll be here by the 12th. I won't need to watch it anymore."

"Where will you go?"

"Sylvette's. It's about time I went 'home'."

"Lag will find out if you go there." Aria warned

"I know. But it's better this way. His mother wanted me to tell him."

"His mother?!"

"He doesn't remember, but he will."

"How?"

Bree looked at the end of the hallway. "He will."

Lag froze, Bree...knew his mother? What? No…that's not…

Why was he even here? Why did he stay to listen? Did he regret it? Lag didn't know.

Next thing he knew, Lag was running away, to his delivery, to forget that Bree said anything.

Wait, he thought, I could find something out! Why am I afraid to ask her?

That night, Lag remember why.

"_Mama! Mama!" A seven year old Lag ran after the man holding his unconscious mother._

"_Wait!" He cried "Who are you guys?!"_

_Lag ran to stand in front of the carriage where the strange men placed his mother._

"_What have you done with Mama?! That's my mother! Where are you taking her?!"_

_Lag spread his arms out wide, as if he was protecting the carriage. A large man with a beard came to stand in front of Lag, looking down on him cruelly. The man stared at Lag for a minute, before ordering a man in a black uniform beside him_

"_Set fire to it." He said, his voice cold and hard and unfeeling._

"_Yes, sir!" the man in the uniform waved to a group of his colleagues "Hey! Set fire to it!"_

_A group of men went to Lag's family home and threw torches on it, burning the house and any memories it had within._

"_Stop!" Lag cried out, tears falling down his dirty face "STOP!"_

"_It won't burn properly like that." A high pitched, sing-song voice called out._

"_My Lady, you must stay in the carriage!" The bearded man said, turning towards a young girl in a cream-coloured dress._

"_Why? I don't want to." The girl replied, by her voice, she sounded no older than Lag, she wore a mahogany hooded cloak to hide her face. The girl pointed at the burning house, "It'll leave evidence like that. Make it burn more. We don't want anything to be saved from it." She ordered, Lag couldn't understand why they listened to her so easily, wasn't she no older than him?_

"_What about the boy?" The bearded man asked,_

_The girl turned her head slightly towards where Lag lay on the ground, though he could still not see her face_

"_Leave him. He'll die anyway, he is not needed. We have what we came for." She said dismissively. She turned towards the carriage again, where Lag's mother lay, unconscious. Lag seethed with anger and launched himself at the girl_

"_What are you doing with my mother?!" He screamed at her,_

"_My Lady!" Several soldiers began to come to her aid, but the girl simply knocked Lag aside with no effort at all. Lag skidded across the rocky ground, grazing and cutting his arms and face, the girl then walked over to where he lay, sprawled, until she was standing over him, looking down at him with distaste_

"_She's not your mother anymore." She hissed, her voice dripping with venom and disgust. Lag slowly opened his eye to stare up at the girl, with her standing above him, he could see into her hood, and see her face. A cute round face of a young girl, with bouncing brown ringlets and fell to her shoulders, a silver barrette in her hair. But what caught young Lag's attention the most was her eyes, those eyes seemed almost unforgettable._

_Her left one baby blue, her right one electric purple, filled with a mixture of emotions and seemed to stare into your very soul._

_Those eyes are recognizable anywhere. He could never forget those eyes._

_Bree's eyes._

Lag jerked awake in a cold sweat. Bree…

Bree was there! Bree was there when his mother was taken! Bree was that little girl!

Lag took in his surroundings, sharp, ragged stone cliffs jutted out in a crude manner everywhere. Nothing but the howling wind could be heard. Except…maybe the footsteps that crossed the stones. Lag looked towards the source of the sound and his visible eye widened to the person standing there. It was almost as if this moment was planned.

Bree stood on one of the higher cliffs, holding a letter in her hand and looking down at Lag with a bored expression.

With those same damn eyes.

**So….There you have it! I suppose you could call this a cliffy, but I don't know. So, now the other half of my fic is coming out! :D**

**Review people! PLEASE!**

**-B**


	8. Chapter 7 Jelly

**Here we go! Chapter 7! This is insane! :D**

**Thank you all so much! I couldn't make it this far without you!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tegami Bachi or Transformers**_

**Chapter 7: Forgive me**

"Hey, Lag." Bree said with a tired, bored tone. Lag stared at Bree, and several emotions flickered across his face. Bree hopped from cliff to cliff to reach Lag, and stared at him with her unforgettable eyes.

"You remember, huh?" She sighed, stretching her arms above her head.

"Why…" Lag seethed "Why were you there?! Why were you there when my mother was taken from me?!" Anger and betrayal radiating from him. Bree sighed again

"I…" Bree wasn't sure how she was supposed to explain herself, what Lag remembered would deny her any chance to explain herself.

Lag grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her

"Tell me! Tell me why!" Tears began to collect in Lag's eye "Tell me why you were there! Tell me why you took her! Tell me where she is!" he shouted at her, Bree's face remained blank and emotionless, totally unfazed by his outburst.

"I didn't tell you, because I knew you would act like this. Your memory of me from that time is when I hit you and said that your mother wasn't yours anymore." Bree said, brushing Lag's hands from her shoulder "You wouldn't let me explain myself….that and…" Bree turned away, Lag stared at her back, but said nothing, Bree took a breath and turned back to face him

"I became worried that I would lose the first friend I had made on my own…" she admitted, "But you know now, don't you? So I might as well explain myself…"

Bree walked over to Lag and Niche's camp and sat beside the sleeping Maka girl, Lag followed her automatically and sat in front of her, not trusting her, and glaring slightly.

"I can't tell you how or when it started, you wouldn't understand, but I knew your mother." Bree started "And…I knew she was going to be taken to Akatsuki. I couldn't do anything to stop it, so, I thought the least I could do would be to tag along." Bree looked at Lag in the eye "I apologize for my behaviour then. I had to act like I followed them, or I would lose the privileges that I had. I was not the one who organized taking your mother, nor did I assist with the plans in any way."

Lag nodded

"They were going to kill you, Lag. They didn't want anything left of your mother." Bree confessed, making Lag flinch, "So…I pulled some strings, I got a friend of mine to organize a delivery." Lag frowned, not exactly sure what she was saying, Bree sighed for a third time "_I_ was the one who posted you, Lag. I asked if I could be the one to kill you, and _don't_ ask for further details on why I asked or why they accepted my request. But they did, and they left me alone. In that time, I prepared the label and attached you to the post mark. Sorry about the chains, by the way. But it would be annoying if you ran off…so…"

Lag thought about Bree's words. It didn't really make much sense to him…

"No kidding, and I was _there_." Bree scoffed. Lag blinked dumbly at the girl. Who in turn stared back.

"What?" She asked, frowning. A long awkward silence settled between the two before a horrified expression appeared on Bree's face

_Frag! I read his mind and responded without thinking! Dammit…he doesn't know yet! He probably thinks me a freak now! Oh, shut up, what do you care? He's just some human! But he's my friend, right?_

Bree panicked a bit more before sighing deeply and looking seriously at Lag

"I don't really understand what happened that day…" She began

"Then why didn't you ask?!" Lag interrupted

"Because I wasn't told to. I'm not supposed to butt into other people's business." Bree shrugged "But I know one thing for sure, it wasn't fair, and this isn't how its meant to be, so, Lag, I'll help you with your goal, and try whatever I can to get you into Akatsuki."

"Why?" Lag wondered aloud, "Why do you want to help me?"

"Because I know how you feel. I was separated from my family. A long, long time ago. I wouldn't give up, so neither should you. I'll do what I can to keep the pain from spreading."

Lag watched Bree and she drew shapes with her finger on the ground. He didn't know what to say.

"Thanks…" He said, smiling. Bree's mouth tugged up into a small smile in response, not looking up from the ground.

"So…" Bree thrust her hand out in front of her, "Friends?"

Lag smiled wider and took her hand, "Friends."

Let's say Lag's life wasn't exactly normal after that.

~Time Skip~

Lag was open minded, so strange happenings were not much of a bother to him, but when Bree walked past him out of the Bee Hive with a human arm slung over her shoulder, he got a bit light headed.

"B-Bree!" He shouted, whirling to face her. Bree looked over her shoulder with a bored expression, but grinned when she saw Lag

"Hey, Lag! How's it going?" She took a step towards him, and in response, Lag took a step back. Lag simply pointed a shaky hand at the limb, as words failed him. Bree raised a brow before pointing to the arm and mouthing 'this?' To which Lag nodded. Bree held it out for Lag to see, and Lag's face contorted with disgust. Bree rolled her eyes,

"It's not real, Lag." She assured, trying to hide her amused smirk, Lag's eye flickered from the arm to Bree's face and back, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. Bree nodded Lag towards her and held out the arm more, signalling him to touch it. Lag hesitated, but stepped forward till he was in front of her. He looked closely at the arm, but didn't touch it, and put an arm in front of Niche so she wouldn't either, even though the dingo girl was very intrigued in the object.

"But it looks…" Lag murmured, Bree openly grinned now

"It's jelly!" She exclaimed

"Jelly?"

"Yeah!" She then proceeded to tear off a decent-sized chunk off the base of the arm and popped it in her mouth. Lag flinched. Bree tore off a piece of the pale-pink sweet food and held it out to Lag, who stared at it for a good while, before looking at Niche, who glanced at her master before snatching the chunk and stuffing it in her mouth. She chewed slowly and frowned as she swallowed, before smiling at Lag

"It's good, Lag! Eat!" She exclaimed, Bree chuckled

"Well, there you go! If Niche says so, it must be okay!" Bree tore another chunk off and held it out to Lag, who cautiously let it be placed in his hand, the substance wobbled from the movement in a very jelly-like manner, which comforted Lag. He then popped it into his mouth and ate it quickly, sighing in relief when it was indeed just Jelly.

"Anyone for seconds?" Bree asked, innocently, producing another arm and a leg seemingly from no where. Niche happily latched onto the arm and began eating, Bree continued chowing down on her own arm, and Lag shrugged mentally and took the leg, it _did_ taste pretty good.

It was also definitely worth it when Zazie saw them.

**So there. Chapter 7 DONE! :D**

**Review people!**

**-B**


	9. Chapter 8 Enter: Mary

**Okay, this is chapter 8!**

**I remember last time I posted chapter 8 of this fic, I had a movie audition. Didn't get it, but there's always next time!**

**Sorry I haven't been around~**

**Enjoy! Thanks to all!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Tegami Bachi or Transformers**_

**Chapter 8: Enter: Mary**

It had been three weeks since the 'incident' with the jelly, and Bree got into a mountain of trouble because of it. But that didn't stop her, so far, over the past few weeks, she had covered Doctor Thunderland's face in cream, got Niche quarantined for rabies (but at the same time made her enjoy brushing her teeth), made Lag pass out twice from heart exertion and sugar rush and became BFFs with Zazie.

Now, Bree, Zazie, Connor and Lag were gathered around the Suede household dinner table, waiting for Sylvette's 'soup' to finish cooking. Sylvette had gone to her room to fix a tear in her dress hem.

"Well…" Bree grumbled, "This sucks."

And that's when a person fell through the roof.

Dust and wood splinters showered the kitchen and loud coughing and cracking sounds filled the silence. Once the dust cleared, the group immediately stared at a large mass that had fallen through the ceiling.

It was a girl, about the same age as they, with tawny hair and green eyes.

"Man…" Bree complained, drawing out the 'a', "I was going to eat pudding on that and stuff."

The girl sat up groggily and looked at each person at the ex-table once in turn before frowning,

"What's that smell?" The girl asked,

"Your cologne." Bree said simply, when the girl turned to look at Bree to question what she said, she was met with the sight of Bree holding Sylvette's soup pot.

And she poured it all over the girl.

Sylvette hummed as she turned into the kitchen to see Bree, Zazie, Connor, Niche and Lag as she left them, except with a new….friend, sitting at the end next to Bree.

"Um…Who's this?" Sylvette forced a smile.

"My new bestie." Bree replied, grinning like a maniac. The 'New Bestie' nodded seriously, and that's when Sylvette noticed she was dripping with something.

"…Bree."

"Yes, Sylvette?"

"Where's the soup?"

Bree smiled widely at the wheel-chair bound girl "I have no idea."

The 'New Bestie' raised her hand, "Uh…so, yeah, I'm Mary."

-Once Sylvette Calmed down-

"Alright, so, you guys know the reason why I came here?" Bree asked, propping her arms on the table and resting her head on her hands.

"To look for a 'Metal Detector', whatever the hell that is." Zazie retorted

"Well, yeah, but I actually came here on business. I have super secret Bee stuff to say."

Zazie and Mary both raised an eyebrow in scepticism

"I'm serious!" Bree continued, frowning, "There's been a spike in Gaichuu appearances. A so serious spike that it's a threat to the population in several cities in Yuusari, and don't even ask about Yodaka! It wasn't going to be announced so we could avoid panic. But I thought I'd tell you because, well…" She looked pointedly at Zazie "I know _you_ are into that sort of thing. The rest of you…I just want you to be careful."

"Bree, if it was a Government secret, how'd you find out, did they tell you?" Lag asked, frowning in confusion

"No."

"Then how?"

"I listened."

Everyone else in the room stared at Bree in shock,

"Bree! Did you eavesdrop on Government Intel?" Sylvette exclaimed and she slammed her hand on the table, "Even in your position, you know that you shouldn't do that!"

Connor frowned, "Position?"

But he was ignored,

"They were going to tell me anyway, they want me to exterminate them all." Bree shrugged and sighed tiredly.

"All of them?" Lag breathed,

"My condition of being heartless helps a bit." Bree chuckled humourlessly.

"Emotionally heartless or physically heartless?" Mary piped up

"Both."

Mary's eyebrows shot up in surprise. Zazie and Connor just looked at Lag for an explanation, Lag just shrugged. He'd explain later.

"Do you know what's caused this?" Sylvette asked Bree, who leaned back in her chair

"Yeah. Meteor Shower. Two days from now. The pressure on the atmosphere and…other things that they're causing is messing stuff up." The brown-haired girl sighed in annoyance. "I _really_ don't want to clean up the whole country by myself, so I was hoping Zazie and his revenge could help me out." Bree sent a pleading look to Zazie who just stared back, bewildered

"How'd you know about that?! Are you stalking me or something, freak?!" he snapped,

"No." Bree looked to the ground, "It's just…..me too…" She looked up and Zazie flinched. He knew the look in her eyes, he'd seen it in his own, after his parents died, dead blank, as if nothing else existed, because then, nothing did.

"Either way," Bree continued, sighing heavily, "This happens tomorrow, and though it's giving me major overtime that I'm not getting paid for, it's still going to be fun to watch. I'm going to the Tower, if anyone cares to join me."

"I'm in." Mary nodded her head, her mouth full of food,

"Me too." Lag agreed, smiling at Bree, Connor and Sylvette also agreed, Zazie just grunted.

"What will you do then, Bree?" Sylvette asked, her voice laced with concern, Bree gave her a look

"What do you mean?"

"After the 'meteors' arrive, what will you do?"

"I was thinking…I might go home…for a while."

Sylvette smiled brightly, "Really?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"I look forward to it!" Suddenly, something dawned on the albisian, "But won't…"

"Yup." Bree was quick to reply, as if she knew what Sylvette was going to say,

"And you're…?"

"I'm fine with it."

"But he..."

"I know."

"I don't." Mary whispered

Lag showed Bree out when the night came to an end, Bree stood just outside the doorway of the house, staring up into the sky with a small smile.

"Is something wrong, Bree?" Lag asked, quietly, worried about disturbing her very rare moment of solitude.

"The stars are pretty, aren't they?" She simply replied, Lag looked up to the sky, they seemed the same to him, but he had to admit, they were quite pretty.

Lag looked back to Bree and sucked in a quick breath as he saw the look in her eyes. Pure wonder and awe, her eyes at that moment rivalled the artificial sun's brightness. Bree noticed Lag's staring out of the corner and turned to look at him, smiling.

"We can't see the stars where I'm from. They're there, but it's so bright on the land that you can't see them."

"Oh…" Lag murmured

"Mm-hm." Bree let out a long sigh and then smiled once more at Lag, "Well, then, till tomorrow!"

And with that, she was off into the night, her eyes still glowing.

The next day arrived quickly it felt to Lag as he walked to the Bee Hive, his mind wondering, and eventually, wondering to Bree.

_Such a strange girl…_, Lag thought, _but, she seems nice…_

"Niche?" Lag called for his dingo, and said Maka girl soon landed on her feet at his side

"What is it, Lag? Does it hurt somewhere?" Niche quickly inquired, Lag chuckled

"No, Niche, I'm fine. I just wanted to ask; what do you think of Bree?"

"Bree is good! Bree is strong!" Niche enthusiastically replied, bouncing up and down on her feet, Lag sweat-dropped slightly at her antics

"Why do you say that?"

"Bree and Niche have a deal." The girl replied in a grave and serious voice, turning away from her master and folding her arms, Steak, on top of the her head, huffed in agreement.

"What sort of 'deal'?" Frankly, Lag was scared to know considering the two that were involved.

Niche turned sharply to glare at Lag,

"It's a secret!" She said, venomously, and then continued down the familiar streets on their way to the Bee Hive.

"Huh? A deal?" Bree frowned, not comprehending, Lag nodded

"Yeah, Niche mentioned it this morning."

"Oh! That deal!" Bree drew out the 'oh' and giggled, "Well, you know how they say, a best way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"…Not really."

"Anyway, it turns out its crazy effective for Maka girls too! Oh! And you can tell Sylvette to relax about the teeth-brushing thing, I'm working on that."

"…you don't say…"

**Well, does that seem too dramatic? I don't know. All will be revealed in the next chapter! Bree's past…the meteors…etc.**

**Took me a while to write this so I doubt it's my finest work. I have no idea when the next chapter will be out but I know it won't be for another couple of weeks. Maybe sooner. I don't know.**

**So yeah! Review PLEASE!**

**-B**


	10. Chapter 9 Flying Rock and Stuff

**Alright. Chapter 9!**

**This chapter is insanely long. But for a reason!**

**Thanks to: MoonfireHikari, tessaleigh, YagamiNoir, Black7kitten and the mysterious Mary-chan for supporting me!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Giant Flying Rocks and Stuff**

_Normal POV_

Lag found himself surprisingly impatient the day Bree announced the meteors would crash. He kept fidgeting, Niche stared at her master in slight irritation, she didn't get what the deal was. Frankly, she wasn't even sure she knew what meteors were.

She rapidly knocked on his door that morning, quite early too, and once Lag managed to drag himself to the door, as he opened it, Bree began ranting about him being too lazy and that it's time today and he should move faster otherwise he won't be back in time, then slammed the door in his face and left.

It woke him up at least.

He ended up rushing his deliveries, and throughout all that, he remained dazed and buried in his thoughts.

These meteors…he had a feeling something was up, there was something else Bree wasn't telling them about them. And why were Gaichuu reacting to them? There was definitely something wrong.

As Lag returned to the Bee Hive with Niche at his side after his last delivery, a loud scream of laughter stopped Lag from running into the front door. He looked up, to be met with Sylvette waving at him with a _huge_ grin. Lag felt all blood drain from his face.

Sylvette was on the roof of the Bee Hive. _Sylvette_. The girl he lived with that was _bound to a wheelchair_ because her _legs were paralysed_.

And she was on the roof.

Of course.

"Hey, Lag. Got here right on time, didn't you?" Bree poked his shoulder and he shakily turned his head to face her.

"Bree…Sylvette…sh-she's on the…"

Bree nodded slowly and patted his back, "Yes, Lag. Sylvette is on the roof." She spoke as if she was talking to a young child.

"Why…?"

"Because I put her up there."

Lag could not contain the horrified expression that crossed his face.

xXx

"Aw, Lag, I was having fun up there. It's really nice being so high up!" Sylvette complained as Bree placed the albisian girl back in her wheelchair.

"Sylvette! It's dangerous!" Lag protested

"We prefer the term 'adventurous'." Bree cut in, with a small smirk on her lips, Lag gave her an irritated look, to which Bree shrugged, "Truth is, Lag, is that we're going to be on top of a building anyway, so I thought I might get her ready."

"Why would we be on a building?" Lag gave a dubious look.

"To watch the meteors, silly!" Bree chuckled. At that point Mary jogged up to Bree,

"The others are on the roof, like I said. Aria told me to tell you that you might want to prepare yourself for overtime."

Bree sighed in annoyance and waved her hand dismissively.

"Whatever. Come on! We've only got a couple minuted until they're in sight! We have to hurry!" Bree exclaimed with excitement, she then grabbed Lag's hand and began tugging him away from the Hive, Mary offered to push Sylvette's chair.

Bree became like a child as they reached the building and climbed the stairs to the roof.

"Hurry up, you guys! Come on!" She yelled down to them, dragging out the vowels to make it sound like an impatient complaint.

"We _would_, Bree, if we could get Sylvette up the stairs." Mary grumbled

"Oh, is that it?

Bree jogged back down the stairs and hefted up Sylvette and her chair, and carried them up the long, winding stairs to the roof.

"Bree…uh…are you alright with that?" Lag muttered in disbelief, Bree looked back with a questioning look,

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I had a bunch of sugar, so I can't feel anything." She replied with a smile.

Then, with everyone on the roof, chatting, Bree stared into the sky, watching the stars intently as she waited for one to move.

"Bree, you seem really interested in these meteors." Lag commented with a smile, Bree flinched and chuckled nervously

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

Lag frowned slightly for a second before the smile returned, why did Bree get nervous at his comment? He was interested in the meteors too, after all. He's never seen any before. He's probably overthinking things.

Bree's eyes focused and hardened before turning blank and moving onto another part of the sky. Upon a glance, her eyes narrowed and she leaned forward, before her eyes shot wide and she whirled on her companions.

"They're coming! I can see them!" She laughed, excitedly, her eyes widening and glowing in the night. Lag spun and locked his sight on the sky, searching for the meteors, but upon not finding them, he lost himself in his thoughts of the bright stars, and how Bree's eyes were admittedly brighter.

"Can you hear that?" Bree whispered to Lag, he frowned and looked back at her from the corner of his eye. He didn't hear anything. He focused again on the sky, straining to hear whatever Bree mentioned. He could hear something, but he passed it off as being something irrelevant.

"Is it that roaring sound?" Lag whispered back to her, Bree nodded

"Yup." She breathed, "It's pretty loud this time."

Again, Lag frowned, he could barely hear anything, what on earth did she mean?

But soon, his question was lost in the light show that abruptly appeared before him, the eleven lights that fell almost in a bizarre pattern. Bree cheered as the lights descended and Lag, amongst the others, had to shield their eyes from the insane white light of the meteorites. It was blinding, but Bree continued to watch, as if she couldn't take missing a single moment of their landing. The brightness faded as quickly as it came, leaving behind hot evening air and a trail of thick clouds and smoke.

Bree let out a loud sigh.

"Well! That was good, wasn't it?" She said, grinning widely and turning to face the others.

Lloyd smirked, "I'm sure it'll get better though."

Aria scowled at Largo before smiling at Bree, "You'll be going home now, right?"

"Yeah," Bree answered, stretching, "It's been so long…you know?"

Sylvette's eyes lit up like the meteors, "You're really coming back? You're not going to stay at the other house now?"

"Nah, they're here now, so I don't need to look after it anymore."

Lag, Zazie and Connor felt they were missing out on something here.

"I'm going to take Sylvette home now." Bree declared, picking up the wheelchair-bound girl and carrying her back down to the street. Mary sighed,

"I guess I'll head back too. I doubt there's anything else we need here if Bree's leaving." She said, her thick British accent coating her words.

Zazie shrugged, while Lag just gave a small smile.

The rest of the gang made their way down to the street, bid their farewells and headed on their separate ways. Lag was glad Bree was going 'home', wherever it was, but something just didn't sit right with him.

"Bree? Why...are you here?"

And that hunch only got worse as he arrived home and walked into the kitchen to see Bree having tea with Sylvette.  
Lag stared at the brown-haired girl as she sipped at her tea with a unfazed expression. Bree took her sweet time taking that one sip, and made sure to delicately place the cup on the table, making the sound of the two connecting cause Lag to flinch.  
"I live here." Bree said simply, and it was those words that caused Lag's stomach to twist in dread. Surely, he was being paranoid, there's no way she's…._that_.  
Even so, he swallowed heavily before saying his next words.  
"Where is your room?"  
"You know where it is." Bree replied, taking another sip. Lag felt sick, he really hoped she was not implying what he thought she was.  
"Tell me where." Lag choked out, and Bree looked at his face out of the corner of her eye. Bree said her next sentence slowly, as if she knew that her friend needed time for the words to sink in. She turned to face Lag, and her eyes pierced into his,  
"My room is at the top of the stairs, behind the bookcase. Or now, next to it."  
Lag didn't know what to say, or think for that matter. His friend, Bree, who at first was cold and kind of an ass, then became a light-hearted girl with a strange, but funny sense of humor. But now...what was she? Lag inwardly shook his head, no, he knew what she was. He _knew_. But what now? Bree didn't look away from Lag as he had his mental battle.  
"Are you afraid?"  
Her words brought Lag back to his senses. He thought hard, was he afraid of Bree's...real self? He was when he first saw it, it's a horrifying form, but Bree isn't. She's a good person! Lag couldn't bring himself to feel any bad emotions for the 'girl'.  
"No." He replied firmly, and he noticed Bree's mouth twitch up for a second, before returning to its blank state. She stood, and Lag watched in curiosity, awe, and admittedly, slight fear, as Bree's 'skin' flickered and then disappear completely, revealing the form that Lag saw on that day.  
A mostly metallic body, with a thin aura of gold around her head and left arm, imitating human skin. Her metal was dark and jagged, looking unnatural and hurried, silver talons adorned her right hand toes, long twitching strands imitated hair on her head. But somehow...Lag didn't find it disgusting or scary, as he did on that first day, he found it fascinating and somewhat suiting to Bree. He hesitantly stepped forward, stretching out a hand to connect with her own metal one. He was careful to avoid her claws as he rotated it over in his hand, dragging his fingers across it, feeling the alien surface.  
"It's warm." he commented, Bree just nodded and blinked as she watched him examine her hand, feeling kind of flustered (and prayed to her Mother that it wasn't showing). No human had ever been so delicate with her before. Frankly, she was still surprised he wasn't afraid of her. Bree couldn't help but smile slightly, maybe staying here would be more fun then she expected.  
"Bree, if you live here, how come I haven't seen you here before?"  
Bree chuckled nervously at Lag's statement,  
"I plan to explain it tomorrow. The truth of the meteors too."  
"I thought you already told us that?"  
"There's a lot I need to explain..." Bree chucked awkwardly, "So, tomorrow, I'm inviting everyone to the family estate!"

Sylvette gasped in joy, it was so rare that anyone 'normal people' got to go to the Ayora estate.

Lag, on the other hand, was thoroughly confused.

"The….what?"

**End!**

**I finally got this done, I'm quite proud of myself! So Bree's true self is revealed to Lag. But what other secrets shall be revealed in the next chapter?**

**I…literally...don't know…**

**Stay tuned!**

**But I don't think this chapter was that good.**

**Review people! Please!**

**-B**


End file.
